El uno para el otro
by Ires
Summary: Es un song fic de Makino y Domouji,relatado por el. Espero que les guste. La cancion pertenece a Tercer Cielo. No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios


**Este Fic nacio mientras estaba escuchado esta cancion y me parecio perfecta para ellos dos, el grupo que la canta se llama Tercer Cielo y el nombre de la cancion es el mismo que el titulo. Los personajes de esta historia pertencen a Yoko Kamio, autora de Hana Yori Dango.  
**

**Espero que disfruten este corto songfic y espero que todas y todos los que ya hayan encontrado a su media naranja sean muy felices y los aun no, animo pronto aparecera. **

**Gracias por leer y espero que les guste, no dejen de dejar Reviews, es mi primer fic de este anime asi que dejen sus opiniones. **

** una nota de agradecimiento, para aquellos expertos en la critica de los fics, gracias por hacerme parte de su gran lista de autores con malos fics, esto no me impedirá seguir subiendo fics, y tampoco escribirlos, de hecho animan a seguir adelante en la escrituray en mi perfeccionamiento como escritora. Tnks a Sherapine y a todo el equipo de Malos fics.***

** una nota mas: retire la cancion x reglas de FF. pero como he mencionado es de Tercer Cielo y se llama El uno para el otro, pueden escucharla en linea y he marcado donde va cada estrofa... Gracias x leer.

**Besos **

**Ires**

**EL UNO PARA EL OTRO  
**

No podía creerlo, al fin había llegado el momento, la noche era avanzada, casi todos los invitados se habían ido, solo quedaban los mas importantes para ellos dos. Del otro lado del jardín la localizo estaba sentada dándole la espalda mientras reía y platicaba con sus amigos. No podía aun creer lo afortunado que era, estuvo a punto de perderla tantas veces y todo por sus tonterías, pero ella había creído en el, ella lo había cambiado, en un mejor ser humano.

La banda comenzó a tocar, la canción era suave y melodiosa, de pronto todos hicieron silencio cuando el comenzó a cantar.

_**(estrofa 1)  
**_

Desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron supo que ella era la indicada, ella lo conoció en la peor época de su vida, donde todo lo arreglaba con golpes, pero ella con un solo golpe rompió las murallas de el, con un solo golpe entro en su vida y lo acepto.

Ella parecía no quererle, pero siempre se preocupo por el, siempre estuvo allí en sus malos tiempos, siempre le sonreía y le alentaba a seguir, primero lucho contra el y al final lucho a su lado.

_**(estrofa 2)**_

El no sabía como amar, nunca supo como hablarle a nadie de sus sentimientos, pero cuando la invito a su primera cita, a pesar de su tardanza ella había llegado, ella demostró querer estar a su lado, si no hubiera sido así, ¿porque se presento? Ambos tenían miedo de sus sentimientos, pero se dieron la oportunidad de amar.

_**=CORO=**_

El y ella eran el uno para el otro, todos lo sabía, aun su madre que tantas veces los quiso separar, pero su amor había logrado salir victorioso, tu y yo somos de Saturno, le había dicho, a ella no le pareció gracioso, pero era verdad, eran distintos a los demás, eran únicos y se complementaban y sabía que ya nada los podría separar.

_**  
(Estrofa 3)  
**_

El la amaba por todo lo que ella era, por su valor, por su amor, por su todo, siempre pensando en los demás sin importarle sus sentimientos, cada día agradecía por su vida, por cada momento vivido y cada detalle disfrutado, porque ella había aceptado compartir su vida a su lado, ahora la veía y le parecía irreal, ella había aceptado el casarse con el, sabiendo todo lo que esto era. Y sin importarle le había dicho que si.

El camino hacia ella y le tendió la mano, ella con lagrimas en los ojos le sonrió y se la sujeto con fuerza. La abrazo y comenzó a bailar a su lado, mientras la música continuaba y los invitados lentamente se retiraban.

_**(estrofa 4)**_

- No sabía que cantabas –dijo ella mientras escuchaba sus palabras suaves en su oído

- Son muchas cosas las que aun te falta descubrir

- ¿En verdad? –dijo ella riendo

- Si, pero todo te lo debo a ti. Si no me hubieras golpeado ese día nunca me habría percatado de ti.

- Pues cuando quieras te puedo dar otro

- No gracias, solo quiero de ti tus besos.

- Lo pensaré –dijo acercando sus labios a los de el. –Te amo

- Y yo a ti Makino.

El la volvió a besar y sintiéndose afortunado por tenerla a su lado, sabiendo que el futuro que tenia enfrente era maravilloso.

**Que tal les ha gustado? espero que si, nos vemos luego. Gracias por leer. **

**Besos **

**Ires  
**


End file.
